


Попаданец

by Mari_Anna



Category: Castle, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Касл попал...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попаданец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2013 для команды Firefly&Serenity

Команда в обалдении смотрит на двух очень похожих капитанов, стоящих друг напротив друга в грузовом отсеке «Серенити». Замешательство длится всего несколько секунд. Ошибиться тут может разве что Кейли. Для всех остальных десяток лишних килограмм, несколько лишних морщин в уголках глаз и у рта, а также отсутствие вынутого из кобуры револьвера мгновенно решают возникший вопрос.  
Быстрее всех приходит в себя Мэл: его кулак врезается в скулу двойника.  
Потирая костяшки пальцев, капитан доверительно произносит, обращаясь больше к отключившемуся мужчине, чем к офигевшей команде:  
\- Всегда мечтал это сделать.  
\- Я следующий! - начинает разминать кулаки Джейн.  
\- Успокойся, пойдём по старшинству, - Зои любовно гладит рукоять приклада.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, я его подлечу, - у Саймона на лице разливается мечтательно-предвкушающее выражение.  
\- Это, а может не надо? - Кейли переводит обеспокоенный взгляд с команды на лежащего на полу двойника и обратно.  
\- Надо, Кейли, надо, - пастор удобнее перехватывает Библию.  
Уош задумчиво кивает.  
Ривер подходит и садится рядом с упавшим двойником. Когда он приходит в сознание и фокусирует взгляд, девушка кладёт ладошку ему на лоб, ласково улыбается и говорит:  
\- Ты попал.


End file.
